User blog:Invader Scipy/A Preview To My New Book
This is a book I've been working on. I've had a lot of fun writing it and I hope you all enjoy! This was based off of the Warrior cats books, and four clans, Dogs, Cats, Chameleons, and Birds, live together. The four leaders of the Clans, kind and friendly toward the other three, give the forest an age of harmony. But soon, war with the Super Mario characters living nearby will drive two of the clans into war. Each animal can shapeshift into one character. I put my friends in the clans and I will add you beyond one of CatClan's borders if you want to be. DogClan= Mario villians and enemies CatClan= Me and My friends I brought into the clan and Mario characters ChameleonClan= Invader Zim (The chameleons are as large as a cat, so, yeah) BirdClan= Spongebob Squarepants (The birds are very large, about the size of a small dog) Chapter 1 The wind gently blew through the camp, ruffling the leaves of the Warrior's Den. The sudden chill in the warm air woke Beetleclaw from her sleep. She slowly stood on her tired paws, ready for the early patrols. Being a new Warrior was difficult, but she had friends, like Oilstorm. The tortishell tom was her mentor after he came to the clan. She always loved him. Her great-grandmother could make the worst villians into the greatest warriors. She joined Lightningtail and Treewhisker to patrol the border. "We're checking the Mario border. Ever since it was changed back to Mario, we've been invaded. Since StarClan no longer gives us nine lives, we have to be on our guard." Beetleclaw meowed to the newer warriors. "But why haven't you tried to come to an agreement?" Treewhisker asked. "Yeah. Maybe we could do that." Lightningtail replied. "No. They're heartless. They will never be are allies." Beelteclaw said, her voice dropping to a low, cruel tone. The warriors stared at her, shocked by what they had heard. "But if they're dangerous, why are we going there? If we leave them alone, they might leave us alone." Lightningtail meowed. "You guys don't understand! We need to check if they invaded. This is how the clan works." Beetleclaw told them. Treewhisker nodded. "We may as well listen to her. After all, this isn't our clan to control." He said, following Beetleclaw out of the camp. Lightningtail let out a frustrated sigh and followed. They ran through the mushrooms and into thw woodland. Beetleclaw sniffed the border, smelling a strong sceent of a pig-like creature. She noticed freshly killed animals scattered around the woodland. "They've hunted here before, but it's been done before or during the last invasion." She observed. "Now, let's mark the border." she said, scrating her claws through the bark of a tree. "Does that mean we have to pee on stuff?" Treewhisker asked. "Yes! How else do we mark the border?!" Beetleclaw snapped, frustrated with the new warriors. "You get this from my daughter." Lightningtail said. She was Beetleclaw's great-great-grandmother. Lightningtail flicked her tail across one of Beetleclaws large, horn-like ears. "Just be patient with us. We're new." Beetleclaw went back to marking the border. "And unworthy. I'm clanborn! Just stop telling me what to do!" She growled. Lightningtail didn't realize her place on the clan. She just clawed at the grass. Treewhisker said something to her, then walked up to Beetleclaw. "I think we're done. Let's go." They returned to the camp with the news. "So, Everything's fine then, I assume?" Wisardstar asked as they entered. "Yeah. Nothing's wrong." Beetleclaw replied. She padded over to the fresh-kill pile and chose a rabbit. Oilstorm walked up to her and began washing her ear. "Hi, Oilstorm." She greeted. "Hello." The tom meowed between licks. "Let's share this rabbit!" Beetleclaw suggested. "Okay." Oilstorm replied. Beetle cut the rabbit in half. She took a bite out of it, and Oilstorm did the same. "I like rabbit. Prey is always delicious in Newleaf!" Oilstorm commented. "Isn't it?" Beetleclaw replied. The two were very close. "So, do you like it in the clan?" Beetleclaw asked. "Yeah. It's a great place to be. They saved my life, you know." He replied. Beetleclaw's eyes widened. "Really? Tell me more!" "Well, as you know, I was once a villain from across the border." Oilstorm began. "Mario and Luigi defeated me, and as I was saying my last words, Wisardstar came in with her kits. She asked if I wanted to become a Warrior, and I told her yes. She touched her muzzle to my face, and in an orb of glowing light, I transformed into a Warrior!" "Wow!" Beetleclaw exclaimed, like a kit hearing stories from an elder. "Yeah. Your great-grandmother's pretty cool." Oilstorm replied. "I know, right?" Turtlewing said, walking up to the two Warriors. "Turtlewing! Hi!" Beetleclaw greeted. "Hi, Beetleclaw!" Turtlewing replied. "Hello." Oilstorm mewed. "So, you two, are you gonna have kits?" Turtlewing asked. "Oh, no. Beetleclaw is far to young for that." Oilstorm replied. "But--" Beetle was cut of by Oilstorm. "You're too young, Beetleclaw." Chapter 2 Wisardstar snapped awake, ready for the early patrols. She stretched and padded out of her den. She walked into the Warrior's den, quietly stepping around the other Warriors. She prodded Mountainblaze with her paw. " What...?" He grumbled, waking up. "You need to organize the dawn patrol, sir." She meowed. "Fiiiiine..." The tired tom replied. Duskshine had woken up. He said hello and walked out of the Warrior's den. Mountainblaze followed him. "Duskshine, Crookedfang, Flamecall, you're on dawn patroll." Duskshine went to wake the other warriors. "Why don't you go out and hunt?" Wisardstar suggested to Mountainblaze. "No. I don't want to hunt today." He replied. "C'mon! The fresh-kill pile is empty." She perrsisted. "No!" The grumpy warrior bounded off, not wanting to do anything. Duskshine reappeared with the rest of the patroll. "Is is just me or is Mountainblaze--?" "Losing his loyalty? Maybe." Wisardstar inturrupted. "Yeah, that." He replied. "I have to patroll, see ya later." "Ok, bye!" Wisardstar meowed. The blue tom took the rest of his patrol out of the camp. Wisardstar went back into her den. Duskshine returned with a squirrel in his jaws. He dropped it on the fresh-kill pile, then greeted his leader, who was washing nearby. "So, what are you going to do about Mountainblaze?" He asked. "I do not know. We'll see if he's better by tommorrow. If not, we may have to replace him." She replied. Replace a deputy? But how? ''Duskshine thought. "Wanna share my squirrel?" He asked, changing the subject. "Sure!" Wisardstar meowed happily. Duskshine took his squirrel of the fresh-kill pile and brought it back to Wisardstar. "So, ''you ''caught a squirrel?" She said. "Yep. I've been working on my hunting skills." He replied. "Awesome! I'm sorry to say this, but, taken-ins sometimes aren't as good as the average Warrior. But just keep working and you'll be great!" She meowed. Duskshine smiled. "Thanks. But, one more thing, Wisardstar?" "Yeah?" Wisardstar replied. "How do you replace a deputy?" The she-cat thought for a moment. "You simply do it durning a clan meeting." She replied. "Yeah, but ''how?" Duskshine meowed. "You'll see when the time comes." Wisardstar said, leaving Duskshine pondering about his question. Wisardstar padded into her den, settling down to sleep. A flash of light brought her up from her nest, and she looked up to see StarClan. Superstar padded towards her, Fearstar following him. The cats had given her two of her nine lives. Fearstar stepped forwards. "Wisardstar, you must proctect your clan. There is a great war coming, and cats may die. We have a prophecy you must recive." He meowed, stepping back to let Superstar speak. "The youngest Warrior will run from death, as the darkened storm losses his life. War will drive the mammals together, to form the clan of fire and battle." The red tom said. Wisarstar wondered what the prophecy would mean. A white tom with red spots stepped out from the ranks of StarcClan. "Wisardstar, I give you a life to never underestamate any cat. You will need it." The tom touched his muzzle to hers, and she felt a feeling of fire, buring from all animals in the forest. "I will use it wisely. Now, who are you?" Wisardstar asked. "I am Mushroomspot, a warrior from the begining of CatClan." He meowed. "It's an honor to meet you." Wisardstar replied. Superstar stepped forward, in front of his cats. "Be brave, Wisardstar. We may not be here to guide you trough this war." He meowed. The wind swirled around her and the starry warriors faded, leaving her alone in the mushrooms. She was woken up by Sunflower, who was shaking her awake. "I just recived a prophecy from Starclan. You were there, too. We need to figure this out." Sunflower told her. "I think it has something to do with Beetleclaw. But the darkest storm...." Wisardstar said. "Hmm. Let's just see what happens. We'll look for any signs of the prophecy." Chapter 3 Wisardstar lay in the Greenleaf sun, enjoying the time she spent in CatClan. She was older now, and ready to choose one of her cats to replace her. She still had many moons to enjoy, but she wanted to make sure her deputy wanted a peaceful, happy Clan. She wanted to be allies with BirdClan, and keep a strong friendship with Pantherstar and DogClan. YoshiClan had left the forest, they were only there to live with the clans for a visit, but Yoshistar still came to gatherings. She had given them a loyal and strong deputy, and had brought Warriors to two of the other Clans. Her son was DogClan's deputy, and if the forest needed one leader, she believed she was worthy of the job. There was a gathering tonight, and Montainblaze wasn't going. He wanted to hunt, alone. It was suspicious, he usauly stayed inside of the camp. She would have to make an announcement later, but she wanted to enjoy the day. She was excited, like she was choosing a warrior name or going to her first gathering. There were big desicions she would have to make, and she loved choosing things for her Clan. She always made sure the desicion was reasonable and if the cats didn't like it, she would almost always change it. One thing her closest friends didn't realize was that they weren't a war clan, hunting was important if they were going to survive. 　 　 　 Category:Blog posts